Crushcrushcrush
by 2lazy2b clever
Summary: A song fic to Paramore's Crushcrushcrush. Zammie, hope you like :


**I DO NOT OWN! Gallagher Girls or Crushcrushcrush by Paramore**

** I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all**

I looked behind me. Zach was staring at me. Still. I don't get it, at all. He tells me there's nothing between us and then I always catch him staring at me. Macey says he was lying and he's madly in love with me. Of course, I don't believe her. Why would a guy like him be interested in me? Of course I like him, I'm not going to deny that, and don't worry I'm not trying to throw myself a pity party. I just don't get it. The bell rang and I got up and left the room.

"Hey Gallagher girl." A voice behind me said, of course you can guess who's.

"Zachary." I said, barely even acknowledging him. Look how good I am at this. Even though, inside I'm dying.

"Ooh. What's with the cold shoulder?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He came and stood in front in front of me, "Don't give me that crap."

"Umm, look. I don't know what you're talking about and I need to get to class. Sooo...move."

"Fine. I'll move, but we'll talk about this later."

"Mhmm."

I walked past him and went to my next class. This is going to be harder than I thought. But isn't that what they all say?

** They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies**

** They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
**I walked into the dining hall and sat next to my group.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Cammie." Liz said.

"So, we saw you talking with Goode earlier. What'd he want? Did he declare his burning passion for you?" Macey asked.

"First, ew! When you put it that way it sounds disgusting and inappropriate..."

"Exactly."

"Secondly, no he didn't declare his love for me..."

"Burning passion." Macey pointed out.

"Whatever, stop cutting me off! He wanted to know why I wasn't talking to him. Although I don't get why he cares. He told me he didn't like me."

"Ex-nay miss Cameron." A voice from behind me said.

"Hey Grant." I said. He went to sit next to Bex who didn't even acknowledge him.

"Hey Cammie, Liz, Macey, Bex."

"Hmm." Bex mumbled.

Macey, Liz, and I exchanged looks.

"Anyways, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and your little remark about Zachary, I'm sad to say is untrue."

"And why do you say that?"

"Well, first he moans your name in his sleep soooo I'm going with he may like you just a little too much. don't tell him I told you that though, he'd kill me."

"As, uhh, flattering that is, it's also very creepy."

"Yeah, I know. Anyways the point is, he likes you."

"And you're sure about this?"

"As sure as I can be."

"Oh God." Macey and Bex said at the same time.

** Crush, crush, crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four)**

** Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on**

** That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this**

I was in my room studying alone. The girls went to go sneak some dessert upstairs. All of a sudden the door opened.

"Knock knock."

"Zach. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on my favorite Gallagher girl."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure whatever."

He smirked, "So where are your friends? Knowing them they probably saw me coming from a mile away and are hiding in the closet."

"Actually they went to go get some dessert.''

"You didn't go with them?"

"Nah, not hungry."

"Hm."

"Yup. So what're you doing here? The legitimate reason."

"I came to resume our conversation from earlier."

"Well, what do you have to say?"

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I don't know, 'cause we're friends."

"We are? 'Cause last time I checked there's nothing between us and you didn't say anything about being friends."

"Look, Cammie, I lied, I don't know why so don't ask me. I think it was because I was scared of letting you know how I feel and I was afraid you'd reject me. Maybe not now but farther down the road."

"Well neither of us can really know for sure how we'd end up. And we'll never find out if we don't try and oh my gosh that sounds so corny. Wow."

"Hahaha yeah I guess. Sooo, what does that mean?"

"I don't know."

"Hm."

"Yup."

"I guess we'll have to find out." He came closer to me and leaned down. His lips pressed softly on mine and I found myself kissing back.

"Hoooooly crap."

We broke apart and found my friends staring at us from the doorway.

"Uhhh, I'll uhh, catch you later Cammie." Zach said and he left, glares from Macey and Bex following him.

"I don't know Cammie. I just don't know." Liz said.

"Me neither Liz." I sighed and laid down on my bed. The feeling of his lips still on mine.

** If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute**

I woke up, had breakfast, and got ready for classes. I started walking towards my first class when a certain Blackthorne Boy walked past me.

"Hey, Zach. I'm sorry for last night. I didn't know they'd be back so soon."

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure. it's fine I guess." He looked at me then quickly looked away.

"Umm, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's cool. Look, classes are going to start so I gotta go, catch you later." He turned and left. Not before I noticed a small smirk on his face.

"He sooo wants you." Macey said and walked past me. I kicked her butt and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hate to say it Cammie, but I think Macey's right." Liz said as she caught up with me.

"Ugh, I hate that you said it too Liz."

"Let the games begin my friends." Bex said as she went to go catch up with Grant. I guess they're fine now.

"They're such a confusing pair." Liz said, adding to my thought.

"Yeah but they're a perfect match."

"That is also true."

** They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies**

**They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
**** You little spies**

I was in P&E standing next to Jonas.

"Sooo, how are you and Zach?"

"That, my dear Jonas, is the only part of my life that I'm not sure of. I mean, that and the fact that I have no clue whether my dad is alive or dead."

"Ah, but see, I can help you out with that."

"Mhm and what do I need to do in order to get this magical help?"

"Just answer this one small question."

"And what would that be?"

"Does Liz like me?"

"Ha, that's your measly question, piece of cake. Yes she likes you and yes she wants you to ask her out. There, I killed two birds with one stone. Now talk."

"Really? Good 'cause I wasn't sure whether she'd want to be in a relationship with me 'cause I'm not all mister buff like Grant or mister cool like Zach."

"Yeah speaking of Zach, talk."

"Right sooo Grant told you what he shouldn't have right?"

"Yes, I was flattered yet disturbed."

"Yeah it is a little creepy, anyways, Zach likes you and no matter what crap and bullshit he may put you through you must remember it's bullshit. If you lose faith in him he'll be crushed, he's more sensitive than he lets on."

I laughed, "Alright. I'll play along."

"Good, now I gotta leave before Bex looks for a new sparring partner, she's already sent Grant to the infirmary."

"Good luck hiding from her."

**Crush, crush, crush  
Crush, crush**

**Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on**

**That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now**

He came in smirking, does this boy ever stop?

"Gallagher girl."

"Blackthorne baby."

"Excuse me?" He looked incredulously at me.

"I think you heard me."

"Yeah but whats with the name calling?"

"What so you can play games but I can't."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mhmm, just meet me in the secret passageway in five minutes, if you're not there. Well, let's just say Bex and Macey won't be too happy. Well, Bex will be happy to have found a new sparring partner."

He gulped. And I felt his eyes follow me as I left. Ha, I got him right where I want him.

**Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know  
That we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about**

**Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby  
We're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about**

**Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby  
We're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about**

"Sooo Gallagher girl, what's with the secrecy?"

"It seems like that's the only way I can see the real you."

He came closer to me, my breath hitched a little.

"Gallagher girl, I may be a jerk at times, but I'm always the real me."

"Sooo you're saying that you're a jerk?"

He laughed, "No, I'm just saying that I'm always who I am. I'm never trying to be somebody. You may think of the person I am when we're alone as the real me, but it's not that, it's just that I can open up more when I'm with you."

He came closer and put his arms around my waist.

"And besides, when we're alone I get to do this."

He kissed me gently, which later turned into a make out session. Hey, what can I say? The boy can kiss. And I aint gonna pass that up.

When we finally pulled apart, which was after a looooooong time, he smirked at me.

"Seriously do you ever stop smirking?"

"No."

"Well how about now?"

I kissed him with all I had and we were at it again, except this time when I pulled back he looked stunned.

"Wow."

"Mhmm, I know."

"Someone's getting cocky."

"Well when you have this much power it's sort of hard not to be."

"Or maybe I'm rubbing off on you."

"Orrrr maybe it's having this much power."

"Alright, whatever you say."

"Told you."

**Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on**

**That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No ohh**

**Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on**

**That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this**

"So I guess you two are officially a couple." Liz stated as we sat down to eat.

"Finally, it took that boy a long time to grow some balls." Macey said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, first off that boy has a name, second I'm standing right here! Seriously. Third, I was born with them." Zach smirked.

"Okay can we change the subject please?" I pleaded.

"Yes, all this talk about balls is really ruining my appetite and don't you dare say a word Zach." Bex said just as Zach was about to say something. No doubt a remark about Grant, but I don't want to think about that.

"Fine fine, so what's going on?" Macey said, obviously bored.

"Well since you seem so intrigued, nothing. I lead a very boring life." I said.

"Uh huh yup the whole spy thing is horrible." Macey said sarcastically.

"Well you're new to it. I've been one my whole life sooo..."

"Whaaatever."

I sneered at her and she glared at me.

We smiled and continued eating. For once, everything was perfect.


End file.
